The NFNAP is a collaborative effort to validate and enrich current information about the content of bioactive food components that are consumed as foods or dietary supplements. Overall, this undertaking is designed to assist with the identification and quantification of nutrient profiles for about 150 bioactive constituents in approximately 1000 different foods and supplements which are traditionally consumed by individuals residing in the U.S. Both essential and non-essential bioactive components occurring in foods and supplements will be characterized and measured for their content contribution to total daily intakes. The Nutritional Sciences Research Group (NSRG) within the Division of Cancer Prevention (DCP) at the National Cancer Institute (NCI) serves as the coordinator and facilitator of the National Food and Nutrient Analysis Program (NFNAP ) along with other groups through the Department of Health and Human Services, including the Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). The ultimate goal of the NFNAP is for the completion of a database of key foods that contribute approximately 80% of the U.S. national intake of nutrients critical to public health. During the past seven years, the National Food and Nutrient Analysis Program (NFNAP) has provided fundamental information about the nutrient content of highly consumed foods and dietary supplements. To date almost 850 food items have been sampled and analyzed from various parts of the U.S. Likewise, data from over 500 foods have been added, expanded or updated in the USDA National Nutrient Database for Standard Reference. In addition, new information about emerging bioactive compounds has been released to the public in either the Standard Reference database or via the USDA Special Interest Databases.